The Rainbow Connection
The Rainbow Connection (El Gran Arcoíris en Español Latino), es una canción cantada por Kermit, la Rana en la saga de Los Muppets. Letra Inglés= Why are there so many songs about rainbows? And what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions but only illusions and rainbows have nothing to hide So we've been told and some choose to believe it I know they're wrong, wait and see Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers, and me Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that and someone believed it Look what it's done so far What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing And what do we think we might see? Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers, and me All of us under its spell We know that it's probably magic Have you been half asleep? And have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors? The voice might be one and the same I've heard it too many times to ignore it It's something that I'm suppose to be Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers, and me La, da, da, di, da, da, do Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do |-|Español latino (1979)= Mucho se habla del arcoíris Y de lo que hay al final Siempre los vemos y son ilusiones Que nada tienen que ocultar Mucho se ha dicho y muchos lo creen Mis ojos solo creen lo que ven Ya encontraremos la gran respuesta Pequeños que sueñan y yo Dicen que siempre se cumple un deseo Pedido al amanecer Alguien lo dijo y hubo creyentes Pero yo lo quiero ver Que puede hacernos buscar las estrellas Y que esperamos que nos de Ya encontraremos la gran respuesta Aquellos que sueñan y yo Siempre nos hace soñar Creyendo que puede ser magia Medio dormido crees oír cosas Yo oigo mi nombre decir ¿Es el sonido que embruja al marino? La voz que se escucha al dormir Se oye muy clara, no puedo ignorarla Sordera no puedo fingir Ya encontraremos la gran respuesta Aquellos que sueñan y yo La, da, da, di, da, da, do Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do |-|Español latino (2011)= Porque cantarle así al arcoíris Y que es lo que hay más allá Aunque lo ves, el es transparente Y nada te va a ocultar Así nos dicen y ahí quien lo piensa Es un error, ya verás Ya encontraremos el gran arcoíris Los que aman, quien sueña y yo Dicen que tu desea será concedido Si ves una estrella caer Alguien lo imaginó y algunos creyeron Mira hasta donde fue Y es por eso que estrellas persigo Y voy tras aquella ilusión Ya encontraremos el gran arcoíris Los que aman, quien sueña y yo Bajo su encanto estarán Sabemos que puede ser magia Si a veces al dormir Hay voces que escuchas Yo las he oído también Serán aquellas que atraen al marino El mismo sonido es, quizá Yo las escucho y no se ignorarlas Es algo que está en mi interior Ya encontraremos el gran arcoíris Los que aman, quien sueña y yo La, da, da, di, da, da, do Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do |-|Castellano= Cuantas canciones hay sobre el arcoíris Y que se oculta tras él Los arcoíris son multicolores Y pintan el cielo de luz Me gustaría tocar sus colores Y juntos pintar nuestro amor Un día hallaremos el gran arcoíris Que juntos soñamos los dos Quiero vivirla con él Y siempre creer en su magia Si escuchas con atención El soplo del viento Tu nombre oirás pronunciar ... Siempre lo oigo y no puedo ignorarlo Supongo que es parte de mí Un día hallaremos El gran arcoíris Que juntos soñamos los dos La, da, da, di, da, da, do Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do Categoría:Canciones Destacadas Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones en videos de Disney Sing Along Songs Categoría:Canciones de The Muppets Categoría:Canciones de The Muppet Show Categoría:Canciones de cierre